Sparks and Booms
by BluSakura
Summary: Fakir doesn't get what's so scary about thunderstorms. FxA Short Fic


_Not part of my drabble series, and this one's pretty short, but I think it's kind of cute. Hope you like~!_

* * *

Even as a child, Fakir never minded thunderstorms. There were far worse things to worry about.

So, when Ahiru decided to poke him in the side _repeatedly_ in the middle of the night due to a mild storm, he responded with no more than a grumble and a, "Go _away_."

"B-But Fakiiiiiir…"

Oh God, did she have to whine like that?! It was the middle of the goddamn night. He wasn't in a state to deal with her incessant moaning. Her innocent, pleading whimpers. Calling _his _name, as if she was in desperate need of his…help…

…Not to mention that her red hair was down, her long curls framing her small body, the lightning flashing over her worried expression and giving her an almost angelic image. She was wearing that light blue, almost transparent nightgown that stopped mid-thigh. God, it brings out her eyes and fits her in all the right…

_Dammit, STOP._ _New topic. New topic. That blonde sadist. Mr. Cat. Autor in a dress._

…_Much better._

Fakir stubbornly lifted the covers over his head. "I need sleep. Thunder won't kill you, stupid."

He vaguely felt her poke his head through the thick comforter. "…'T's scary…"

"What the hell is so scary about sparks and sound waves and _rain_?!"

"It's loud! And I heard you can get seriously hurt if you get struck by lightning!"

"Then wear earmuffs to bed. And you're under a roof, idiot."

"Earmuffs aren't comfortable! And Lilie said that with my luck, I'll attract all the lightning bolts in town!"

"Well, that's your problem. Go to bed."

"Can I sleep with you?"

Fakir's eyes popped open. "…What."

"Can I sleep with you?"

Did she just…?! Was she actually asking to…?! Fakir lifts a shaking hand to pull the comforter off his face, and he stares at her for a long moment.

"…You mean…sleep _next to_ me."

She tilted her head, eyebrows furrowing and expression troubled. "What's the difference?"

A twitch began to develop on his left eyebrow.

"…No."

"Wha-!? Why not?!" Ahiru moved forward to sit on his bed. And Fakir scooted away from her. For both his and her safety.

"B-Because it--you--I…!" The twitch in his eyebrow just got worse. "…Inappropriate."

Ahiru bit her lip in uncertainty, and Fakir had to remind himself not to just…

"…I won't kick you or anything," she mumbled.

That was the _least_ of his worries.

"Pleeeeaaaase, Fakir? Just for tonight. I promise it won't happen again…"

Her plaintive cries and those damn puppy eyes finally did it. He grumbled under his breath and sat up, shifting to the side. He forced down the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks as he forcefully grasped three pillows and lined them up down the length of the bed, effectively walling one side of the mattress from the other.

Fakir gave her a stern glare. "Your side," he commanded, pointing at her side of the pillow wall, "And my side. And this line does _not_ get crossed. If it does, you are _out _of here."

Ahiru nodded, a small smile touching her lips. Fakir forced down the butterflies at the sight of it. And when she jumped a bit in shock as the thunder boomed in the distance, he felt the swell of over-protectiveness bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. Damn this girl. Damn her.

With that, he plopped down, huddled within his pillow fortress, and pulled the comforter over him. He felt the mattress shift a bit as Ahiru curled up beneath the covers on her side. God, she was so close…

Before his thoughts could wander, he forced his eyes shut, and began to count sheep.

Around 46 sheeps later, Ahiru spoke. "…Can I have a hug?"

He rolled his eyes. He couldn't handle a hug right now… "No."

A long moment of silence reigned, and he felt he finally escaped her. Maybe she went to sleep…?

"How about a goodnight kiss on the cheek or something?"

Dear _God_. Fakir masked his hidden desire with gruff irritation. "Just go to sleep!"

Another moment of silence. Fakir jammed his eyes shut. If she spoke again, he wouldn't respond. Then she'll just assume he's asleep. Maybe even go back to her own room. Yeah. If there's anything he'd learned in the past, it's when all else fails, blatantly ignore.

That was when he felt her soft, soothing lips on his temple.

Fakir responded with a shocked yelp, flailing out of bed and falling right on the hardwood floors on his rear. He scrambled to his feet, his face burning, and expression a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, horror, and the slightest bit of hope. He pointed accusingly at her.

"What the hell was that?!"

Ahiru jumped out of bed, her eyes wide with fear. It probably had something to do with the fact that Fakir's reaction was perfectly timed with a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder. "Y-You didn't say no!"

…She had a point.

"B-But you crossed the line!" Fakir circled the bed and forcefully grabbed her forearm, dragging her to the door. "I said you break the rule, and you're out of here!"

"I didn't cross the line!" she countered, stumbling behind him.

"W-Well your _face_ did!"

She didn't have time to retort. Fakir dragged her to her room and all but shoved her into her own bed. "Go. To. Sleep."

"B-But-!"

A flash of lightning. Ahiru yelped and curled up beneath the covers, burying her head underneath her quilt.

Fakir rolled his eyes. She really is afraid of this stupid storm, isn't she? Well, her problem. Not his. He's lacking enough sleep as it is. He needs to get to bed. And with that thought, he pivoted on his heel and headed straight for the door.

But, he lay in his own bed for no more than two minutes when the guilt struck. With a frustrated groan, he pulled himself out of bed and padded back to her room, a scowl on his face.

It's not like he's going back to sleep any time soon anyway.

He released a small breath when he took in her shaking form beneath the covers, and grasped the chair by her desk to drag it beside her bed noisily. He sat, placed his elbow on the mattress beside her quilt-covered form, and rested his chin on his hand.

"…Idiot."

There was no verbal reply. Only a small, pale hand emerging from under the quilt, feeling over the mattress for his own. Without a word, he took hold of her hand in his, fighting down the blush dusting across his cheeks.

They remained like that for the rest of the night, even as the storm died down. Fakir never saw the goofy, almost mischievous grin on Ahiru's face under the quilt.

* * *

_Comments are most appreciated!_


End file.
